


Twinkle, twinkle, little star

by devlandiablo



Series: De-Aged Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, De-aging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlandiablo/pseuds/devlandiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another de-aged Avenger story, set sometime after "Spidey Senses Tingling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle, twinkle, little star

“Aww, Doc, no.”

Tony, still hovering above the smoking remains of an alien lizard invader, went cold at hearing Barton say those particular words over the comms.

“Hawkeye?” _Please don’t let it be, please don’t let it be…_

“Soooo, you know how we ended up with a little spider that one time?”

“Damn it.” Tony was already thinking contingency plans, the Hulk-safe playroom he’d let Peter play in when he and May had been staying at Stark Tower would suit little-Bruce and oh merciful Tesla, a mini-Hulk-

“Language!” Barnes called out, and Tony absolutely understood the urge to facepalm. That his palm was still covered by a repulsor only made it more appropriate.

Rogers just smiled, flicking lizard guts off his shield.

***

A de-aged Bruce Banner was the absolute cutest thing Darcy Lewis had ever seen. Totally adorbs.

He was still asleep after de-Hulking at the battle grounds. Barton had wrapped him in the blanket they kept in the Quinjet and now all thirty pounds of tiny Dr. Banner was a tousled-curl mop peeking out of a blanket burrito, with a tiny thumb lodged in his mouth as he napped, on the big squishy reinforced couch in the Hulk Room.

She smiled and crept away to make him some of his favorite foods for when he woke up.

She turned a corner and ran smack into Barnes, bouncing off his chest.

“Jesus, James.” He caught her before she fell.

“Sorry, Darce. You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Doc okay?”

“He hasn’t woken up yet. I was going to make him pancakes and fruit salad and some fresh whipped cream.”

Bucky’s stomach rumbled.

“I could use some help with the fruit.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Trade you pancakes for it.”

“Deal.”

They went into the elevator together, sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

***

“Ms. Lewis, Dr. Banner is awake.” JARVIS reported, just as she was finishing up the last pancakes, sliding them onto the warming tray. Bucky stood up, swallowing the bit of his breakfast, ready to respond if JARVIS needed him.  

“Is he aware of who and where he is, J?” Darcy asked, closing up the tray and preparing it for transport.

“Yes, but he is upset.”

“Please give me a screen.” The kitchen window turned into a two-way videoscreen, letting Darcy look into the Hulk Room and letting Bruce look into the kitchen. “Hey Bruce.”

His little head snapped up and he wiped away tears quickly, clutching the blanket around him. Fortunately, he wasn’t green at all.

“Darcy.” He blinked.

“I’m about finished putting together a plate of pancakes and fruit. I’ll be right down.”

“Is anyone else de-aged?” He sniffled and used the hem of the blanket to wipe his nose.

“Nope, just you.” She looked over at Barnes and smiled. “Bucky’s here with me, Bruce. Is it okay if he comes down with me?”

Bruce swallowed and nibbled his lip.  “Can it be just you?”

“Sure.” She pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and sashayed into the elevator, quirking her lip at Barnes’ blush as JARVIS closed the doors and then opened them again seconds’ later onto Bruce’s floor. “Thanks, J.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Lewis. You should know that Sir is aware Dr. Banner is awake.” Darcy huffed.

“Let me get some food into him before he comes down.”

The door to the Playroom slid open and Darcy found little Bruce huddled on the couch. His smile was tiny when he saw her, but real.

“Pancakes with ‘nanas?”

“Yep. We’ve got buckwheat plain, buckwheat with bananas mixed in, and fruit on the side.” She saw he hadn’t put on any clothes, and figured that was the first order of business, even before delicious breakfast foods. She put the tray down on the coffee table, and went to the closet where his post-Hulk clothes lived, and pulled out the kids’ clothes Pepper had found, soft and comfy and not too childish.

“The tray’ll keep if you want to wash up first.”

Bruce shook his head, dropping the blanket, unashamed of his nudity. Darcy smiled and helped him get into the tiny pajama bottoms when he asked, his little fingers shaky. Once he was clothed, he poked at the warming tray until the lid undid itself and revealed the pancakes, the fruit and whipped cream in a separate chilling container.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”    

He yawned after devouring a plate of pancakes about the size of his head, understandable since he’d been through a lot today.

“Is Tony coming down?”

“If you want him to.” Darcy sat back on the couch, wiping some maple syrup off her lip.

“I want a nap first.”

“Here or in your room?”

“Here. I don’t know if I’m gonna-” He paused and looked down at his own mouth. “I don’t know if I will change.” He shook his head. “I sound like a kid.”

“Right now you are a kid, Doc. You’re you, and a kid, and that’s not a bad thing.” He nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, twisting it.

“Darcy?” He didn’t look up much, darting a glance at her and then away.

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a hug?” His voice was tiny, like he didn’t want her to know he’d said it.

“You can always have a hug.” Bruce settled into her side and she wrapped one arm around his shoulders. He snuggled in, a limp weight like every kid who ever wanted a cuddle, and sighed.

“Let’s say we put on something nice and quiet and we both take a nap, okay?”

“I like that idea.” He yawned, tiny nose scrunching, eyes shut. “Night, Darcy.”

“Night, Bruce.” Darcy pulled the throw from the back of the sofa over them, careful to leave Bruce’s face and hands uncovered but covering his adorably tiny feet, as JARVIS cued up Cosmos.

Ten minutes later, Bruce was snoring, and Darcy was running her fingers through his hair, cradling him.

 

{The image (mark-ruffalo.com) of a young Mark Ruffalo but with curly hair is SO DARNED CUTE and is my headcanon for little Bruce here}


End file.
